White Day
by Cachy Ocura
Summary: Yuri Petrov tiene sentimientos encontrados por un idiota con buenas intenciones.


_Wild Tiger_ era sin lugar a dudas, el hombre que más despertaba su curiosidad.

Gracias al todo el tiempo dedicado para observar a ése héroe, pudo confirmar que su personalidad bonachona no sólo se manifestaba frente a las cámaras de la irritante e inútil HeroTV. Ser tan buena persona también era su día a día, con amigos e incluso desconocidos. Con gente que había obrado mal e inclusive, con él; quien en más de una ocasión — _y con justas razones_ — lo había sentenciado culpable por los destrozos a propiedad privada. Era un hombre torpe, imprudente y muy descuidado, pero nada de eso podía poner bajo duda el enorme corazón que sólo Kaburagi Kotetsu puede tener.

Sin embargo, sus buenas intenciones con mucha frecuencia venían ocasionando pena ajena; tal como en ésa ocasión, donde en un 14 de Febrero fue interceptado por el veterano héroe poco antes de poder entrar a su oficina. Mentiría si dijese molestarse por perder unos segundos de su tiempo con Kotetsu — _aunque esperaba fuera por una buena razón_ —, pero de un momento a otro, todo se volvió increíblemente incómodo debido a una simple acción. El moreno había extendido un chocolate hacia él, con un bello moño adornándolo. Era un regalo.

Y Yuri no pudo evitar sentir cómo empezaba a temblar su párpado derecho entre la vergüenza combinada con desconcierto; _¿qué estaba pretendiendo? ¿Qué buscaba?_ Su mirada se entrecerró en sospecha y desconfío al mismo tiempo que notaba como el semblante ajeno se llenaba de nerviosismo; como si temiera haber causado un malentendido con el Juez. De ser ése su miedo, probable era que no estuviera muy lejos de la realidad.

— **¿Por qué esto?** —Cuando Petrov hizo la pregunta, alzó el chocolate para hacer un énfasis a lo que se refería. La respuesta inmediata fueron los titubeos de Kotetsu quien hacía un esfuerzo por seguirle el hilo a la conversación.

— **¡O-Oh, pues! Ya sabe, el día de hoy se acostumbra…**

— **Ya sé las costumbres de éste día, Wild Tiger. Yo le estoy preguntando el _porqué_.** —Por lo inclemente que sonó, no era de extrañar la perturbada expresión del mencionado y que por cierto, patéticamente intentaba ocultar con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, a Yuri le molestaba que no fuera directo al punto; el tiempo corría y la confusión crecía. La situación empezaba a ser frustrante, pero no estaba en sus manos romper la tensión. El saber caía en manos de quien le dedicó un obsequio el cual ahora se volvía en la misma manzana de la discordia. Incluso empezaba a especular que quizá el veterano héroe había sido retado por sus colegas… _¿o quién sabe? ¡Podría ser que hubiera cámaras escondidas y todo fuera una idea de propaganda!_

Esa última idea fue la que menos le gustó e hizo torcer sus labios; apretó el alimento entre sus manos y podría haberlo roto, sino fuera porque finalmente Kaburagi retomó el habla.

— **El año pasado no recibí un solo chocolate, ni siquiera por compromiso, así que… ahaha, sentí como si me hubieran pateado. ¡Este año decidí ser yo quien regale primero!** —Una excusa tan llena de bondad era digna de Kotetsu; que fuera a su vez vergonzosa, también era un sello del mismo. En un instante pudo considerar que lo hacía por querer la misma cantidad de dulces en el próximo mes, pero apenas lo reconsideró tuvo que desecharlo a la par de suavizar su expresión. Por todo el tiempo que le ha observado, por todo lo que ha pensado en él, por todo lo que cree conocerlo, podría decir sin miedo a equivocarse que Wild Tiger era simplemente un idiota ingenuo que no esperaba algo a cambio de sus buenas acciones.

Esa era la realidad; ésos detalles siempre le causaban inmensos conflictos internos cuando caía en cuenta que aún no está seguro de qué sentir por él. Era una gran molestia cuando se interponía en su camino en el momento de repartir la verdadera justicia bajo el nombre de " _Lunatic_ ". Su idea de justicia le parecía tan vaga e inútil… pero su determinación para mantenerse aferrada a ella, era digno de admirar. Nunca creyó conocer a alguien tan apegado a su ideología, ni que esta no haya temblado una sola vez pese a las dificultades y la crueldad del mundo. Quien pese a ver encarado muchas veces a la maldad, seguía buscando siempre el bien ajeno.

Kotetsu era tan idiota como su idea de justicia y sin embargo, no podía odiarlo.

— **Tengo entendido que sólo las mujeres regalan en ésta fecha. Pero de todas maneras, muchas gracias, Wild Tiger.** —El juez le dio la espalda, emprendiendo su caminar y haciendo un pequeño ademán para despedirse con la mano ocupada por el chocolate.— **Que tenga buen día, hasta luego.**

El pobre héroe sólo quedó mirando desconcertado aquella retirada.

* * *

Tal como era predecible, de todos los regalos que entregó Kotetsu el 14 de febrero, nadie se dignó a regresarlo el 14 de marzo, el White Day. Pero eso no lo entristecía ni un poco; de hecho, consideraría extraño si alguien lo hiciese, porque eso sí se prestaría a malinterpretaciones. Era normal si se regresaba porque el sentimiento era el mismo… pero ahí no aplicaba. No había motivos para recibir un chocolate y eso tampoco le afectaba.

No como a su gran amigo Antonio, que en pleno gimnasio de los héroes lucía bastante decaído. También Ivan lucía de bajos ánimos, pero en él era más normal. Pero exceptuando a ellos dos, todos los demás estaban riéndose mucho. Entre Nathan y Pao-Lin interrogaban a Karina sobre si ya había recibido un chocolate, a lo que ella, después de hacer muecas de desagrado, les regresaba la pregunta. Keith, por otra parte, parecía querer animar tanto a Antonio como Ivan, pero no tenía buenas ideas; no volvió a sufrir por amor desde la misteriosa dama albina que conoció y efímeramente huyó de su vida.

 _¿Y Bunny?_ En serio que no tenía idea de dónde se metió.

Podría haberle llamado en ése instante, de no ser porque el silencio reinó el lugar segundos después de haberse abierto las puertas del recinto, dejando ver una silueta derrochante de elegancia como formalidad y que — _sobre todo Kotetsu por destructor_ — conocían muy bien.

— **Wild Tiger, venga un momento.** —El Juez no esperó siquiera a un saludo y se lanzó directo al punto; no obstante, antes de que Kotetsu llegara a donde él para hablar en privado, saludó a los demás héroes con una falsa y obligatoria sonrisa de cortesía. Apenas se cerraron las puertas, todos se miraron unos a otros perplejos; _¿qué había hecho Kotetsu ahora…?_

 _Oh, cierto.  
_ Se trataba de Kotetsu.

Todo era posible; quizá en su transcurso para llegar con ellos rompió algo o aún tiene pendientes con otras de las tantas cosas rotas durante sus imprudentes acciones al ejercer su trabajo. Con ése torpe hombre, todo era posible… todo, menos que al volver a entrar, tuviera entre sus manos un paquete de chocolates con un gran moño del color característico que tanto usa el mismo Juez en sus corbatas. Por la marca se podía denotar que ése regalo podría haber sido caro; pero sea lo que fuera, el mismo Kotetsu no terminaba de creérselo.

— **¿Te lo dio el bonito del Juez? ¡Que envidia, yo quisiera uno así!** —El primero en romper en silencio fue Nathan quien al instante hizo una mueca de indignación; un gesto que no le duró demasiado porque empezó a reírse, junto a Pao-Lin. _¡Que escena más surreal estaba pasando allí mismo!_ Nadie sabía si era más sorprendente el hecho que Kotetsu tenía un obsequio o si era por quién le dio dicho regalo.

El mismo Kotetsu no pronunciaba palabra alguna para excusarse o hacer alguno de sus comentarios pretendiendo ser gracioso y fallar miserablemente; en su mente sólo estaba repasando las palabras dichas por la persona que tantas veces le había declarado culpable en los juicios.

" _ **Me gusta lo buena persona que es, Wild Tiger.**_ "

Extraño y todo, el juez Yuri Petrov le alegró el día, aunque no captó el trasfondo de sus palabras.


End file.
